


You must decide

by stilesmartin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesmartin/pseuds/stilesmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles must choose between lydia and malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must decide

**Author's Note:**

> MY first Fic  
> One-Shot  
> oh and my grammar is terrible I hope still enjoy

Stiles and Malia have been broken up for over a week now. They were in class that's when maila decided she wanted stiles back they broke-up over somintg stupd.It was finally after class and maila ran to stiles "hey" she says "Hi" he replied back " I want you back she said stiles was confused because she was the one to break-up with him "so…?" she looked at him " do you want me back" she says smile on her face "Ummm...I"m not to sure " right them the smile on her face disappeared "why because of her" she was really hurt now "no...what... who" he said confused as ever."Lydia"she said to him "no not becuse of her i just need some space... I mean i'm not ready to be in a relationship again" with that she just stormed off.None of them noticed that scott and lydia was standing down the hallway and heard the whole conversion.

After school scott and stiles drove home to stiles house and malia went to pay a certain strawberry blonde a visit

*Note* both convection is happening at the same time 

At stiles house:  
when they went up to stiles's room scott decided to ask the big question "hey" scott says. "yes scott" stiles says."umm i wanna ask you something" scott says unsure if he still wants to ask him or not "Okay sure what about the pack?" he replies "no not about the pack...about you" stiles just looked at his best friend " what about me"

Scott decided to just asking no use in hiding the fact the he heard the conversion between him and maila "while we still at school heard your's and maila's conversion" stiles knew what he was talking about but pretend he didn't since he knew he had hurt maila "which conversion" scott just looked at him again decide if still wanted to ask him the question and he did "you which one i'm talking about" stiles knew that there was no sense in arguing with scott. "okay so why are you bring that up" scott just looked at him and sighed.

At Lydia house  
There was a loud knock on her door she opened the door to see maila standing there " hey maila is scott having a pack meeting or som..." she was cut off with her angry "you had him for so long" she growled to her "what?" lydia question "stiles..." lydia thinks back to when they were at school but decided to pretend she never heard their conversion "stiles you had him for so long" lydia was still confused on that the hell she was talking about " there's nothing between us" she just said.

Maila looked at her and said " today i ask stiles to be with me again and he told me no because of you" malia said with so much anger " what I just said..." she was cut-off again "shut-up I know he loved you since the third grade" maila said lydia had no clue what this had to do with her and I mean i not like he still is right. "you can't have him you had your chance now is my turn he maybe of rejected me but i know I can get him to say yes to me evenly" 

Lydia was pissed how much times does she have to tell there that there was nothing between them so instead of tell that once again she replied her with "well I know if I tell stiles that I liked him he choose me over you" she said without even thinking about it. A smile appeared on maila face " do really think he chose you over me someone who didn't wait ten year to realize their feelings" Lydia thought about what she said and knew that she may of been right but she didn't let her see that "I don't just think that..."lydia could believe she was about to say this but she went for it "I know he chose me over you" maila smile and then laughed i thinking that she stupid for saying that she just gave her a look and turned around walking "well I got to go but im gonna ask stiles that tomorrow" and she was gone.Lydia made sure she was gone then she got in the car at started driving 

There was a knok on the front door and the sheriff "oh hey lydia" the sheriff answered with a smile "stiles and scott are upstairs I'm just on my way out" he said Lydia went to stiles house to finally decide to tell stiles how she feels so she walk up the stairs and head stiles say "okay so why are you bring that up" she was about to knock on his door but them she stop herself when she heard scott say something."stiles if you had to choose right now who you want to be with who will be malia or lydia" lydia pressed her ear against the door without making any noise. "ummm why are you about this did maila ask you to ask me this" stiles looked at him he really didn't know .He really can't be that dumb to think that can he scott thought "no of course she never asked me that I'm asking you me your best friend " scott said the best friend part since stiles was acting like it' impossible that him to care about this stuff .stiles looked at him still wondering why he would want to know such a thing but he answered him anyways.

Lydia was really trying to hear them now she wanted to know if he still loved her just like he has been for that past few years but she was sure did like 90% sure. "well ummm i don't know..." when lydia heard that her heart ached but that didn't stop her and she kept listen in."I guess maila...." when she heard that she just couldn't taking any more she just ran down the stairs.Tear streaming down her face as she tried to drive away but she couldn't she couldn't believe that stiles chose maila over her.she finally got the keys in her car and drove off. she was finally home thank god her mother wasn't home she wouldn't want her to see her like this. 

A while after she cleaned up she heard the doorbell ring she went to see who it was and was surprised to see him. "hey lydia want to tel...." she couldn't take it just looking at him made her inside boil "tell me what that you're over me and in love with malia" Stiles was shocked is lydia martin jealous he couldn't believe that lydia martin his long time crush is jealous of him.I took a while before he snap back to reality "lydia what hell are you talking about" stiles still half shocked and the other half confused.Lydia took a deep breath she about to tell him about how she was just listening to his and scott conversation about her and maila but she didn't care she had nothing to lose right after all he was over her right. "I went to your house earlier I heard your's and scott's conversion " lydia was now crying tear kept flowing down her face and stiles just look at her " heard you say you want maila over me!" she was really yelling now tears going down her face and looked down.

Stiles didn't say anything he just cupped her face and crash his lips with hers. she automatically wrapped her arms around him then they broke apart.Lydia had stopped crying and just stood there Stiles took a while before he catch his breath then finally said "well you must not hear me say it alway be you" Lydia was confused she knows what she heard "I said that maila a was a good friend i guess you ran off before i can finish what i said to scott" Lydia smiled at stiles "and what exactly did you say too scott" lydia asked with a smile.She knew exactly what he said or a least what she thought but she just want to hear him say how much he I love with her."I told him I chose you over anyone because you're the most beautiful person ever and I'll always love you no matter who you're with or who I'm with".Lydia was speechless that was more than she expected him to say.she just jumped up at him and their lips crashed again stiles picked her up and bought her inside. 

Stiles bought her too the couch and put he down without breaking the kiss.They finally only broke apart after to get some air then crashing their lips back together.Stiles broke the kiss again only to take off his top.Then continued to her.His lips left her mouth and went down to her neck and kissed her sweet spot "stiles..." she moaned to him." I love you lydia martin" stiles said and kissed her again.Lydia giggles " I love too...stiles stilinski''. Stiles gave her a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep. 

The next day at school "Hey" said a voice behind before stiles could do anything a pair of lips crash in to his but it wasn't who he expected it was maila.He pushed her off "what the hell we broke-up" maila just smiled at him "yes I know that but yesterday I told i want you back" still smiling brightly at him.Stiles just looked at her not know how to tell her that he with lydia now.Well he knew how to tell her but he didn't how he can say it without hurting her.After a lot of think he knew there no way of telling nicely "hello stiles..." malia look at him with a impatient face "i asked you can we be together again?" she looked at him .In the one mouth that they were dating she know his face when he has bad news.That the face he was having now"Im sorry maila butt.." he was cut-off with maila anger " I knew is was because of her" referring to the strawberry blond.Stiles was hurt he didn't like hurt someone he really cared about he hated it.But he was glad he didn't hurt the wrong girl.

"I'm sorry maila we just kinda happened I even still can't believe we're together" stiles just said to her even know that she does want to hear it.She has to finally moving on.Maila doesn't answer just walks away."hey are you gonna be okay" a voice says from behind.Stiles can recognize the voice of his best friend scott "scott how long were you there and ya I'll be fine" scott chuckles " long enough...so you and lydia are finally together" the alpha says with a little smile and pact on his back. Stiles never seen scott so happy over something he did." well congratulations!"The apha smiled pacting on the back even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than i expected


End file.
